Tómalo o déjalo
by Nanamiii
Summary: Serie de drabbles CaeJose. Temáticas y géneros variables, AU moderno.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota** : Esta serie de drabbles nació como reto para que mi bff se ponga a escribir. También tienen prompts tomados de un post de tumblr; no los tomé al pie de la letra, solo lo suficiente como para me me inspirasen. Por último, los drabbles y viñetas, aunque bastante inconexos, siguen la línea de mi _trope_ favorito (y placer culpable): "Relationship Upgrade".  
 **Beta** : (sin betear, lo editaré cuando lo esté)

* * *

 **Prompts 42, 40, 23 "Do you know any jokes?", "I like your new place." "You have a picture of me? On your fridge?"**

—¿Conoces algún buen chiste, Caesarino?

—Te conozco a ti —le respondió antes de beber un sorbo de cerveza a pesar de ya tener bastante alcohol en su sangre.

—Muy gracioso —dijo ofendido.

Caesar había llevado una pequeña reunión en su nuevo piso, y entre los invitados habían estado Suzie, Mark, Smokey y, por supuesto, Joseph. La verdad era que no había querido hacer algo más grande para no empezar la relación con sus nuevos vecinos con el pie izquierdo, pero su mejor amigo había demandado que, por lo menos, los invitara a tomar cerveza. El resto ya se había marchado a casa y, como siempre, Jojo se había quedado un rato más.

Ahora Caesar se encontraba en su sillón, cigarrillo en mano; mientras Joseph estaba sentado sobre el piso, a su lado.

—Me gusta lo que has hecho con el lugar, Caesar.

—Todavía me falta terminar de amoblarlo-

— _No shit_ —rió Joseph, interrumpiéndolo. Su amigo le dio una patada.

—… Pero por lo menos ya es habitable.

—Yo debería mudarme solo también.

—¿Oh? ¿Tu abuela o tu madre te han dicho algo? —curioseó.

—Nah. Pero me gustaría tener mi propio espacio, ¿sabes?

—Te gustaría poder pasearte en ropa interior sin que nadie te diga nada, ¿no? —Tradujo.

—Oh, Caesarino, me conoces tan bien —Y se levantó, riendo—. ¿Dónde estaba el baño?

—Es la puerta que no conduce ni a la cocina ni al dormitorio —Señaló con el dedo.

—Hoy estás particularmente sarcástico.

Caesar simplemente se encogió de hombros y vio a su amigo cruzar la habitación. No obstante, Joseph se detuvo ante el marco que conectaba a la cocina y pareció notar algo. El italiano se preguntó si el otro ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para ver cosas.

—¿Tienes una foto de mí en tu refrigerador? —Entró en la cocina. Caesar casi se atragantó con la cerveza y sintió cómo se le subían los colores—. ¡Oh! ¡Esto es de cuando ganamos el torneo de _hamon_! ¿Por qué tapaste tu lado de la foto con imanes?

—No sé, Jojo, simplemente puse la foto para decorar el refrigerador con algo —improvisó—. Ni me había fijado en que mi lado estaba tapado.

—Vaya que eres despistado, Caesarino.

Y así sin más, dejó el tema de lado para ir por fin al baño. El italiano suspiró aliviado. Menos mal que Joseph era tan despistado.

 **Prompts 36, 4, 55: "I knew I'd find you here." "I don't know if you noticed… but we're in a party" "We can leave, you know?"**

Después de haber dado un par de vueltas por la casa de Mark, el anfitrión de la fiesta a la que habían ido con Joseph, y comportarse como un total caballero con algunas damas, Caesar no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo su mejor amigo. Lo halló en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado una media hora antes: apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y con cara de berrinche.

—¿Sigues aquí? —le preguntó pasándole una cerveza.

—Seh, Smokey tiene exámenes pronto y se fue temprano —respondió de mala gana—. ¿Encontraste a Mark? ¿Cuántos corazones rompiste en el camino?

—Sí, lo encontré. Y no, no muchos —se le acercó y se apoyó contra la pared también—. ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? Podrías intentar entablar una conversación con alguien, ¿no crees?

—¿Contigo como competencia? Sería una batalla perdida.

Caesar no dijo nada. Pero sí le llamó la atención que, a pesar de ser alguien tan observador como lo era Joseph, éste no había notado que varias damas lo habían mirado con intenciones que bastante se alejaban de querer iniciar una amistad. Más de un caballero también.

—Si vas a estar con cara de pocos amigos toda la noche, ¿por qué no nos vamos a mi departamento a ver una película o algo?

—¿Oh? —Joseph levantó las cejas—. Pensé que habías venido particularmente de caza, Caesarino.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Joestar.

—Está bien, pero yo elijo la película. Si tengo que volver a soportar otro bodrio como _El diablo viste a la moda_ , juro que me pondré a hacer algo productivo.

Riendo, Caesar lo rodeó con un brazo sobre los hombros y lo acompañó hacia la salida.

 **Prompts 39, 9, 11, 22, 62 "All I needed was my friend." "Why didn't you call _me_?" "I loved you." "I think we should stop seeing each other." "I don't want to see you anymore."**

—¡Por fin contestas el teléfono! —protestó Joseph casi gritando—. ¿¡Cuántas veces tuve que llamarte para que me atendieras!?

—Sesenta y cinco —contestó con voz neutral. Puso el celular en altavoz y palpó sus bolsillos en busca de su encendedor.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no me has estado contestando? ¡Ni siquiera respondes mis mensajes!

—Jojo… —quiso detenerlo antes de que continuara. Pero, lamentablemente para él, Joseph Joestar era una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—¡Me vas a decir por qué no viniste al campeonato de hoy! ¡Me hiciste falta, Caesar! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? —Empezó a elevar la voz aún más—. ¡Y no sólo hoy! ¡Últimamente no apareces por ningún lado! ¿¡Qué mierda te está pasando!?

Bueno, si Joseph demandaba una respuesta, ¿por qué no contestarle con honestidad?

—Me gustas, Jojo, y no es algo reciente —dijo con simpleza. Pudo oír cómo el susodicho se tragaba las palabras que había estado a punto de gritarle—. Como tu mejor amigo, pensé que era algo que podía superar; pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. No creo que debamos seguir viéndonos. Lo siento mucho.

Presionó el botón rojo de su celular y la conversación murió ahí.

 **Prompt 34: "I'm not lying."**

Unas horas más tarde, alguien tocaba el timbre del departamento de Caesar como si el destino del mundo dependiera de ello. Era obvio que solo había una persona capaz de hacer eso. Haciendo caso omiso a la desesperación del sonido y con lentitud, se dirigió a la entrada. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte, respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar a Joseph. Finalmente juntó suficiente valor y abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado del marco, su (¿ex?) mejor amigo lo miraba como nunca lo había hecho antes. Obviamente habían tenido peleas y discusiones; pero ellas solían involucrar a un Jojo muy gritón. Esta vez, no obstante, parecía ser que su rabia había cruzado un límite que había transformado su manera de enojarse. Ahora estaba callado, el único sonido que emitía era el de una respiración agitada. A lo largo de toda su vida, Joseph Joestar había sido calor, la viva imagen del fuego; pero lo que Caesar tenía ante sus ojos era gélido.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Joseph lo hizo a un lado y entró. Tomó una silla y se sentó a la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos y miró silenciosa y fijamente a Caesar. Éste, todavía inmóvil al lado de la puerta abierta, por primera vez en su vida se sintió incómodo en presencia del otro joven.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —se animó a preguntar.

—Sí, de hecho sí puedes. Puedes empezar por el principio. Primero: Lo que me dijiste, ¿es verdad?

—¿De verdad crees que mentiría al respecto? —respondió, cerrando la puerta.

Joseph asintió, concediéndole la razón a Caesar.

—Bien. En segundo lugar, estás actuando como un estúpido. Lo cual es gracioso, porque por lo general ése es mi rol, mientras que el tuyo es ser la voz de la razón.

—Oh, lo siento —Caminó hasta pararse detrás de la silla opuesta a Jojo, apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo—, ¿tener sentimientos por alguien es ahora una estupidez? No estaba enterado.

—No, la estupidez es la cobardía con la que te estás comportando —Lo señaló acusándolo con el índice—. ¿Te parece que desaparecer de un día a otro es la forma madura de abordar las cosas?

—Está bien, Jojo, tienes razón, ¿de acuerdo? —Dio un suspiro largo—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado.

—En eso tienes razón, Caesarino —dijo, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos—. ¿Sabes? Lo que me dijiste me hizo poner las cosas en perspectiva. Y, oh, vaya que más de una cosa ha cambiado. Para empezar, me pregunté si yo habría podido hacer algo para que las cosas no se dieran así. Luego pensé que eso era una ridiculez porque siempre, desde pequeños, la pasamos bien estando juntos, y eso es algo que no cambiaría jamás. Entonces... —Hizo una pausa dramática— me di cuenta de que no, no te quiero fuera de mi vida, muy por el contrario; lo que me llevó a tener una gran epifanía: tú también me gustas.

Caesar se encontró sin palabras. Joseph lo miraba expectante. Como vio que su mejor amigo no reaccionaría, Jojo se levantó y se le acercó.

—Así que, antes de besarte…

Caesar tendría que haber visto venir el puñetazo.

 **Prompts 2, 6, 59: "Get out.", "DON'T LOOK!", "Why didn't you ask me instead?"**

—Joseph, estás ahí hace media hora —lo llamó Caesar golpeando la puerta del baño—. ¿Podrías ir terminando? Yo también me quiero bañar.

—Se llaman "baños de inmersión" por algo, Caesarino —Se oyó la voz de Jojo del otro lado de la puerta—. Y en este momento estoy muy inmerso en mi relajación. Vuelve más tarde.

—Si ibas a quedarte en la bañera tanto tiempo, _podrías_ haber sido un poco más considerado y haberme preguntado si yo no quería ducharme primero —El italiano se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado.

—¡Desconsideración es interrumpir el _relax_ ajeno!

El entrenamiento había sido largo y agotador, y Caesar solo quería asearse y echarse a leer aunque fuera un rato antes de la cena. Esa noche le tocaba cocinar a Joseph, pero si las cosas seguían así, eso no ocurriría sino hasta dentro de unas horas, hasta que el inglés saliera del agua hecho una pasa de uva. Por lo tanto, Caesar tenía que tomar medidas drásticas o el otro se saldría con la suya. A veces (por no decir la mayoría del tiempo) Joseph podía ser realmente testarudo. Y caprichoso como un niño pequeño.

—Tú te lo buscaste —dijo abriendo la puerta.

—¡Caesar, no! ¡Estoy indecente! —protestó Joseph cubriéndose vanamente el pecho y la entrepierna, a pesar de que la primera parte no necesitaba taparla y la segunda se hallaba bajo el agua y varios centímetros de burbujas.

Caesar hizo oídos sordos. Entró al baño, se quitó la ropa, la tiró por ahí y, a pesar de las infinitas objeciones de su pareja, empezó a meterse en la bañera. No fue fácil, puesto que el otro mastodonte medía casi dos metros y pesaba poco más de noventa y siete kilos y, por lo tanto, no había mucho lugar de sobra. Pero cuando Caesar se proponía ser tan cabeza dura como el otro, lo lograba. Así que, de una manera u otra, consiguió sentarse en la bañera frente a Jojo. Estuvieron mirándose con cara de pocos amigos unos segundos hasta que Joseph rompió el silencio.

—Podrías haberte limpiado antes de meterte, ¡ahora el agua está toda sucia con tu transpiración!

—Pues me encantaría que me dijeras dónde, ya que éste es el único baño de nuestro departamento —Caesar no iba a ceder.

Joseph cruzó los brazos enojado, con un " _¡hm!_ ". Preferiría estar muerto antes que darle la razón al italiano. Y frecuentemente se encontraba optando por esa primera opción.

En otra situación de índole más sexual, Caesar hubiera apreciado el cuerpo de Jojo todo mojado y con burbujas pegándosele a los brazos y hasta cierta altura del pecho. Las gotas agua cayendo por su cuello. Mas no. Hoy no.

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que esto sería más sensual —comentó Joseph mirando al techo, pensativo.

—Pero es realmente incómodo, ¿no? —Y aprovechó para molestarlo con su pie. El inglés gruñó, molesto. Caesar supo que la victoria estaba cerca.

—¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! —protestó mientras se levantaba—. ¡Espero que estés contento!

—Lo estoy —Le sonrió y se acomodó en la bañera, triunfante.

 **Prompts 27, 50, 14: "Breathe, okay? Just breathe.", "Sorry I woke you up.", "I'll take the couch."**

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo Joseph mientras le acariciaba el hombro y le acercaba una taza de té. Caesar la cogió entre sus manos, dio suspiró y dio un sorbo. Entonces dejó la taza sobre la mesa ratona que tenía en frente; honestamente, no tenía ganas de tomar nada.

—Gracias, Jojo. Perdón por despertarte —se disculpó.

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes —Le sonrió.

Joseph Joestar solía ser la fuente de un sinnúmero de dolores de cabeza para Caesar; pero, si había algo que realmente sabía apreciar, era el hecho de que no encontraba su fobia a los insectos como un motivo de burla. Al contrario, era comprensivo y corría a reconfortarlo no bien tenía un episodio.

Esa noche en particular, una araña había tenido la brillante idea de dar un paseo sobre el brazo de Caesar mientras dormía, quien se despertó a los pocos segundos de sentir las ocho patitas sobre su piel. Dando un grito ensordecedor (y, según él, poco masculino; pero Jojo no había hecho ni mención al respecto), despertó al hombre que tenía al lado. Cuando Joseph entendió a qué venía tanto jaleo y vio que Caesar salía disparado de la habitación, dio caza al insecto hasta encontrarlo y matarlo. Se aseguró que su pareja viera cómo tiraba a la basura el cadáver de la araña, el cual estaba envuelto en una mortaja de papel higiénico.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Quiso saber Joseph cuando vio que el otro volvía a respirar con normalidad.

—Mejor.

—¿Volvemos a la cama? —preguntó con voz suave—. Son las cuatro de la mañana, después de todo.

—A decir verdad… Prefiero dormir en el sillón, Jojo. Yo me quedo aquí.

Por un momento le pareció que Joseph iba a protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor a último momento. Optó por pararse, ir hasta la habitación y volver con un par de mantas y almohadas en brazos.

—A un lado, Caesarino. Y procura no destaparme, ¿está bien?

 **Prompts 19, 45 "What are you doing?" "Hiding.", "Do I even wanna know?!"**

—Joseph.

—¡ _Shh_!

—Joseph…

—¡ _Shhhhhh_!

—Joseph, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Escondiéndome —respondió con un susurro.

—Sí, eso está clarísimo —Caesar empezaba a impacientarse—. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme _por qué_ estás escondiéndote tras el sillón.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a mi madre enojada?

—Lamentablemente.

—Pues entonces imagínatela hecha una furia.

Caesar no quería imaginársela hecha una furia.

—¿Puedo preguntar _qué_ hiciste esta vez? —Entonces reconsideró—. No, espera, ¿no quiero saberlo, verdad?

—Mejor... no.

De pronto, alguien tocó el timbre y Joseph casi chilló.

—Caesar, si de verdad me amas, vas a mentirle a mi madre y decirle que no estoy aquí. Si me encuentra de todas formas, te dejo todas mis posesiones terrenales.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Serie de cuatro drabbles inspirados en palabras difíciles de traducir del alemán.

* * *

 **Heimweh [jaim·vee]:** la traducción literal sería "dolor de casa" y se refiere a cuando uno echa de menos su patria.

Era una noche maravillosa. Desde el balcón de su séptimo piso, Caesar contemplaba el movimiento nocturno de la ciudad. Los autos iban y venían, los anuncios empezaban a encenderse y la luz se escapaba por las diferentes ventanas de los departamentos que rodeaban al suyo. La única luz que no tenía un origen eléctrico provenía su cigarrillo.

—¿Estás bien, Caesarino?

—Oh, Joseph —Se volteó para verlo acercarse—. No te escuché llegar.

Caesar amagó a apagar el cigarrillo, pero el otro hizo un gesto para que se detuviese.

—Si tienes la consideración de fumar afuera, yo no tengo derecho a interrumpirte —Se apoyó contra el marco del ventanal que separaba la sala del balcón—. Mientras, puedo esperar aquí.

—Gracias. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Nada fuera de lo común. ¿El tuyo?

—Tranquilo también. Hoy nos visitó un cliente italiano. Fue agradable volver a hablar mi lengua materna.

Joseph lo estudió unos segundos.

—¿Nostalgia? ¿Añoranza?

—No sabría definirlo, pero creo que sí —Caesar sonrió.

A pesar de haber estado juntos por tanto tiempo, todavía seguía asombrándose ante la capacidad de Jojo para leerlo como un libro abierto. Era agradable, no, fantástico tener a alguien que supiera cómo se sentía sin necesitar explicarle nada. Caesar terminó su cigarrillo y lo guardó en una cajita que siempre tenía a mano para tirar las colillas. La basura iba siempre en su lugar.

—No creo que se pueda comparar con un viaje a Roma, pero, ¿te apetece ir a cenar comida italiana?

Ensanchando su sonrisa, Caesar se le acercó. Le agarró la nariz con los nudillos de sus dedos índice y medio.

—Sólo si tú invitas.

—¡Claro, aprovéchate de mi bondad! —se "quejó" Joseph—. Ve por tu abrigo. Mientras voy al baño.

 **Blitzkrieg [blits·kriik]:** Sería una "guerra relámpago" y se refiere a una incursión militar muy violenta y rápida.

Joseph Joestar, sentado en el sillón, sopesó sus posibilidades. Caesar estaba cocinando en esos mismísimos instantes; por lo tanto, no sería inteligente proseguir con la ofensiva en ese momento. Lo siguió observando. El italiano se separó de la hornalla y se acercó a la alacena. ¿Sería esa la oportunidad que estaba esperando…? No, puesto que Caesar estaba tomando la vajilla para colocarla sobre la mesa. Su ataque tenía que ser sorpresivo, sí, pero también lo más prolijo posible. Y porcelana destruida diseminada por el piso no cabía dentro de los parámetros de la prolijidad.

Sabía que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, mas lo óptimo era hallar un momento donde el daño colateral fuera mínimo. Cuando vio que Caesar empezaba a apagar el fuego, colocaba la pasta en un recipiente de vidrio y lo dejaba sobre la mesa, supo que la apertura en las defensas de su pareja pronto se haría presente.

Entonces el momento se dio. Caesar se volteó para colgar su delantal, y Joseph saltó del sillón y corrió hacia él.

¡ _Paf_!

Un alarido de dolor, un rugido pronunciando su nombre que sacudió los cielos, un insulto que hizo temblar el mismísimo infierno. Un Caesar Zeppelli con una mano en una nalga, persiguiendo a un Joseph Joestar riendo a carcajadas.

 **Drachenfutter [dra·jen·fu·ta]:** literalmente "comida de dragón". Es el regalo que haces a alguien cuando has hecho algo malo y quieres apaciguar el enfado que tendrá. _(Este no lo tomé al pie de la letra)_.

—Lo siento mucho, Joseph…

No tuvo respuesta. Jojo no se dignaba ni a voltearse ni a mirarlo. Sólo se quedaba parado ahí, cruzado de brazos y enfadado.

—Vamos, Joseph, no puedes estar enojado para siempre.

Caesar suspiró. De verdad lo sentía. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que el control de la PlayStation de Joseph volaría por los cielos si le hacía cosquillas? No había sido su intención que el pobre aparato dejara de funcionar, pero la culpa estaba ahí de cualquier manera. Y ese sentimiento sólo crecía entre más duraba el berrinche de Joseph.

Entonces Caesar tuvo una idea. Sin decir nada, cogió las llaves y salió del departamento. Volvió a la media hora con una bolsa de papel enorme entre los brazos.

—Jojo.

—¡ _Hm_!

—Te traje tu hamburguesa favorita.

Por primera vez en un rato largo, Joseph se volteó sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo de reojo.

—¿Viene con el juguete?

—Traje todos. De hecho, todos los de esta colección, sí.

El inglés terminó de dar la vuelta, sonrisa de oreja a oreja; como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin darle tiempo al otro para que apoyara la bolsa sobre la mesa, hurgó en esta hasta dar con una pequeña figura pequeña de Batman.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que aun así me tienes que reponer el control, ¿no?

—Lo sé —suspiró Caesar. Por lo menos el berrinche de Joseph había terminado.

 **Sandkastenfreund [sand·kas·ten·froint]:** Es el amigo que has conocido desde la infancia. Literalmente significa "amigo de caja de arena".

—¡Mira, Caesarino!

El susodicho levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y tomó el teléfono celular de Joseph. La pantalla mostraba una foto de ellos dos de niños. Mientras que Caesar lucía un gesto de satisfacción y triunfo, Jojo tenía cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente producto de alguna broma que le había gastado él mismo. Molestar continuamente a Joseph había sido uno de sus pasatiempos predilectos. Sonrió al reparar en que el karma se la estaba pagando con creces.

—¿Te la envió Lisa-Lisa?

—Seh, está limpiando su apartamento o algo —Se sentó a su lado y, con el dedo índice, corrió la imagen para que apareciera otra.

—¡Ja! Recuerdo esta fiesta de Halloween. La habíamos pasado muy bien —dijo al ver una foto en la que ambos estaban vestidos de superhéroes.

—Habla por ti mismo. ¿O acaso te olvidaste que esa misma noche me empujaste y me caí en un charco de lodo?

—Técnicamente no fue mi culpa —se defendió entre risas.

—Técnicamente tendría que haberte golpeado —protestó—. Tuviste suerte de que mi madre estuviera ahí para detenerme.

Joseph volvió a pasar de foto en foto. La mayoría retrataba momentos que las familias Zeppelli y Joestar habían pasado juntas; y en muchas de ella Caesar sonreía como un zorro travieso mientras que Joseph fruncía el ceño.

—Luego de ver esto, no entiendo cómo es que estamos juntos. Eras insoportable.

—Es que soy irresistible, Jojo —rió Caesar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _JJBA_ no me pertenece.

 **Prompts de otp-imagines-cult en tumblr:** post/140922926707/otp-quotes-challenge post/142371619952/otp-quotes-challenge-ii

 **Nota:** Aclaro que el último drabble es un poco "picantón", pero no creo que lo suficiente como para catalogarlo como NSFW.

* * *

" **stOP LEAVING STICKY NOTES EVERYWHERE"**

—Toma, Jojo —Caesar le arrojó algo que Joseph atrapó en el aire.

—¿Notas autoadhesivas?

—Últimamente estás más olvidadizo de lo usual —señaló—. Creo que eso podría ayudarte un poco; aunque no espero milagros.

Joseph, como el hombre maduro que era, le sacó la lengua burlón.

—Gracias, Caesarino. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga con ellas, exactamente?

—Podrías, por ejemplo, pegar una sobre el monitor de tu computadora para no olvidarte que debes sacar la ropa de la lavadora. O de fregar los platos. O de pasar la aspiradora. O de hacer cualquier cosa que te haya pedido que hicieras y no hayas hecho todavía.

—Sí, sí, sí, ¡ya entendí!

—Eso espero. ¿Te veo para cenar, entonces?

—Sí, _amore_ —dijo Joseph cambiando su tono de molestia por uno sarcásticamente dulce. Caesar puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó para darle un beso y se despidió de él.

Partió para su trabajo con la esperanza de que Joseph realmente hiciera algo, por más de que fuera a última hora. Peor era nada, después de todo.

A través del día fue recibiendo mensajes de textos de Jojo, en los cuales incluía _selfies_ de él mismo ocupándose de la limpieza: en una se había puesto los guantes de goma y lentes de sol, mientras posaba al lado de utensillos recién lavados; en otra, utilizaba una escoba a modo de guitarra eléctrica; y en una tercera llevaba en la mano una pila de ropa doblada como si cargara una bandeja. Varias veces tuvo que intentar disimular una risita que no podía evitar. Y más de un compañero de trabajo le había señalado que ese día se lo notaba de un particular buen humor.

Joseph fue a buscarlo a la salida de su trabajo y juntos fueron a cenar a un restaurante italiano que solían frecuentar. En el camino, Caesar felicitó a su novio —no sin un poquito de sarcasmo— por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho durante el día; y Joseph le aseguró que el crédito lo tenían Caesar y las notas autoadhesivas.

La velada pasó entre comentarios acerca de cómo había sido el día de ambos y las payasadas de Jojo. Volvieron a casa caminando y tomados de la mano. El humor de Caesar no paraba de mejorar.

Hasta que, como era de esperarse, llegaron a su departamento y el italiano se halló en una sala de estar cubierta de notitas autoadhesivas por doquier. Era como si alguien hubiera llenado una docena de piñatas de papelitos y luego las hubiera hecho explotar en los distintos rincones de su hogar.

—Estoy tan impresionado que casi no estoy enojado —dijo Caesar con un tono neutral sin despegar la mirada del desastre—. Déjame adivinar: ¿luego de hacer todo lo que te pedí saliste a comprar más notitas sólo para tomarme desprevenido y así poder molestarme?

—Ni yo podría haberlo dicho, Caesarino —se inclinó para darle un beso sobre la mejilla, pero su novio lo detuvo poniéndole la mano sobre el rostro.

—Dije que _casi_ no estoy enojado —giró la cabeza y miró a Joseph con ojos gélidos—. Voy a bajar a dar una vuelta, y más te vale que encuentre este lugar impecable cuando regrese.

Joseph tragó saliva.

" **I wish we could stay here forever"**

—¿Estás bien? —Caesar se recostó al lado de Joseph.

—Seh… —respondió con voz cansada. Caesar sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Discúlpame, fue una pregunta estúpida —Se acomodó más cerca de Joseph y le corrió el cabello de la cara. El inglés le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—No te preocupes, Caesarino.

Éste se le arrimó un poco más y le besó la punta de la nariz. Joseph dejó escapar una risita suave y a Caesar se le llenó el alma de pena. No le cabía ni la menor duda de que Joseph estaba aparentando ser fuerte. No obstante, era obvio que estaba asustado.

—Es sólo que —continuó— uno nunca está preparado para estas cosas, ¿no?

Caesar asintió.

—Erina es una de las personas más tenaces que conozco. Se pondrá bien pronto.

—Lo sé, pero… Ya está vieja, ¿sabes? No vivirá para siempre, por mucho que así lo quisiera.

—Bueno —Caesar hizo una mueca pensativa—, siempre puedo coger el teléfono para comentarle que la llamaste vieja. Con eso vendría aquí con la velocidad del rayo a partirte su bastón en la cabeza. Creo que así se recuperaría en un santiamén.

Esta vez Joseph le regaló una sonrisa bastante más alegre.

—Gracias, Caesar.

Éste se volteó para apagar la luz de noche, volvió a acomodarse en su lugar para abrazar a Joseph y le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.

" **No, no, don't worry about it. I've got this." "no YOU DON'T GOT THIS STOP IT"**

—Caesarino, sé que eres un gran cocinero. De verdad, lo eres —le seguró Joseph—. Pero me parece que esto es algo que excede tus habilidades.

—Si no vas a ayudar, mejor no molestes, Jojo.

El inglés suspiró. Él podía ser cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía, pero Caesar a veces podía ser cien veces peor. Más todavía cuando quería probar su valía y sentía que su honor estaba en juego.

—Sigo pensando que deberías mínimamente consultar una receta en internet.

—Las recetas de internet siempre tienen mal las proporciones. Además, soy italiano: llevo la cocina en la sangre.

—Felicidades, acabas de estereotiparte a ti mismo.

—Oh, cállate de una vez —Removió los contenidos de la sartén y tomó la botella de vino que tenía cerca. Acto seguido, frunció el entrecejo—: Jojo, ¡te dije que te deshicieras de _todas_ las notas autoadhesivas! ¡Ha pasado una semana y sigo encontrando más!

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento, Caesarino! —se disculpó con sinceridad—. Puse tantas que es difícil recordar dónde estaba cada una.

Caesar no dijo nada y procedió a rociar la comida con el vino. Inmediatamente una llamarada se materializó como un lenguetazo que estuvo a punto de llegar al techo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Caesar apagó todas las hornallas mientras Joseph corrió a buscar el extintor que no necesitó usar. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que lamentar pérdidas, salvo el contenido de la sartén.

Luego de unos segundos durante los cuales sólo se oyó la respiración agitada de ambos, Joseph habló:

—Bueno… lo intentaste.

—Por favor, no trates de hacerme sentir mejor —Lo paró el otro en seco—. Sólo ve y pide una pizza, ¿sí?

 **Sin prompt:**

No era infrecuente que Caesar se hallase preguntándose _por qué mierda_ se había enamorado de Joseph Joestar. A saber, sí, claro que Joseph tenía un sinnúmero de cualidades positivas bajo toda esa capa de irresponsabilidad y actitud jocosa; mas, si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese momento, Caesar no podría haber recordado ni una.

Todo había comenzado unas semanas atrás, cuando su novio le había pedido el enorme favor de ir a retirar un videojuego a una tienda que quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Caesar había sugerido que mejor comprara la versión digital por una cuestión de practicidad, pero Joseph se había emperrado en conseguir una copia física y de edición de lujo, que traía un montón de extras que poco le importaban a Caesar. Pero luego de unos días de tire y afloje, y de unas cuantas caras de cachorro mojado por parte de Joseph, Caesar terminó cediendo.

Y ahora el rubio era la mismísima personificación del arrepentimiento. Empapado por culpa de una tormenta que no amainaba, con el estúpido juego de Joseph bajo el brazo y esperando a que éste pasara por fin a buscarlo, Caesar esperaba. Conforme pasaban los minutos, su humor empeoraba. Sólo esperó que su pareja llegara pronto: sino correría sangre Joestar por el drenaje además del agua de lluvia.

Un bocinazo lo hizo volver a la Tierra, y un cierto alivio lo recorrió cuando reconoció que se trataba del auto de Joseph. Entró maldiciendo en inglés y en italiano.

—¡Es la última vez que te hago un favor, _stronzo_! ¡Debiste haber llegado hacía veinte minutos!

—Lo sé, Caesarino, lo sé, ¡lo siento mucho! —Otra vez le puso ojos de cachorro. Pero esta vez no funcionarían.

—¡Toma tu estúpido juego y vámonos a casa de una vez!

Joseph no dijo nada. Tomó la caja del videojuego, la puso con cuidado tras el asiento del conductor e, inesperadamente, sacó un ramo de girasoles, las flores favoritas de Caesar, del asiento de atrás. Entonces le sonrió como un niño pequeño en Navidad.

—Feliz aniversario, Caesar.

El susodicho se quedó unos segundos atónito, mientras su mente terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando. Acto seguido ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Planeaste todo esto desde un principio!

Joseph rió a carcajadas, amaba tanto dar en el clavo con sus predicciones.

— _¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!_ ¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡Muy bien, muy bien, Caesarino! Sabía que si te hacía la vida imposible, te olvidarías de nuestro aniversario completamente —Le guiñó un ojo y le entregó el ramo—. Pero no llames puta a mi madre, por favor.

—¿Es posible querer golpear y besar a alguien al mismo tiempo?

—«Quiero besarte y golpearte al mismo tiempo»: el perfecto resumen de nuestra relación. Y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no empezamos a salir luego de que yo te diera un puñetazo?

—De hecho, sí.

Joseph se inclinó hacia él y por un momento no hubo más lugar para las palabras. Para Caesar el calor del rostro y los labios de su novio fueron su mundo entero. Se separaron y Joseph le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora —dijo tomando el volante— vayamos a casa antes de que te mueras de una hipotermia.

—Lo cual sería todo tu culpa, te recuerdo —Caesar se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Trata de morir luego de la cena que tenemos reservada esta noche en tu restaurante favorito.

Caesar recordó con claridad el por qué mierda amaba a ese irresponsable, pesado e inútil mastodonte.

 **Sin prompt:**

Oh. Bueno, era interesante para variar. No que la cosa fuera siempre unilateral; pero el grueso de las veces, era Caesar quien se ponía «cariñoso». Por ello, cuando Joseph empezó a dejarle una serie de besos en la mejilla, no se opuso. Caesar imaginó que se estaba aburriendo de la película, y él no tenía problema al respecto.

Apagó el televisor y los besos se mudaron a sus labios. Se pusieron más cómodos sobre el sillón. Caesar jugueteó con los cabellos de Joseph, éste puso más en evidencia lo que se proponía al acariciar el pecho de su novio. Un fuego recorrió al italiano de arriba a abajo como una corriente eléctrica.

Haciendo honor a su título y fama de excelentísimo amante, Caesar buscó los puntos sensibles de Joseph —algunos con los labios, otros con las manos—, aquellos que conocía tan bien como su propio nombre. Su ego no hizo más que agrandarse cuando su Jojo dejó escapar unos gemidos. Esa fue su señal para empezar a ser un poco más agresivo.

Empujó con suavidad a Joseph para quedarse sobre él y procedió a quitarle la playera. Con el torso ya desnudo, su novio lo miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y desafiante. Caesar no pudo evitar sonreír también. No podría explicar cómo ni por qué, pero de alguna manera Joseph siempre hallaba la forma de hacer que todas las actividades que realizaran juntos fueran divertidas. Particularmente las más íntimas.

Se quitó la camisa mientras Joseph se ocupaba del pantalón de su novio. Caesar volvió a acomodarse sobre él y lo besó una y otra vez, empezando con dulzura y de a poco intensificando la pasión. Jojo se dedicaba a acariciarlo sobre la piel expuesta, a veces clavando las uñas o hundiendo sus dedos.

Caesar tuvo suficiente: Sin despegar los labios de los de su Joseph, pasó una mano desde su cuello, pasando por el pecho y los abdominales. Deslizó la mano entre el pantalón y la ropa interior, y allí halló dos cosas: una que esperaba y otra que no. De pronto todo pasó muy rápido: Caesar se quedó inmóvil y Jojo empezó a temblar hasta que dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Caesar mientras quitaba una notita autoadhesiva de entre la ropa de su novio. Luego de una corta inspección, añadió—: ¡Hasta le dibujaste un corazoncito!

Joseph no pudo decir nada, puesto que seguía riéndose. Ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Caesar realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de él.

—A veces te odio tanto.

—Y aún así sigues viviendo conmigo y riéndote de mis peores chistes.

Se besaron nuevamente todavía entre risas.

—Y ahora iremos a la habitación, donde habrá un montón de notitas sobre la cama como si fueran pétalos de rosas, ¿no?

El rostro de Joseph pasó de risueño a serio en una milésima de segundo. Luego pareció iluminarse como si los infinitos misterios del universo se le hubieran sido revelados demasiado rápido.

—Qué, ¿no se te había ocurrido?

—Dame un segundo —susurró, para luego quitar a Caesar del medio y levantarse como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Jojo, no!

Intentó detenerlo agarrándolo de la cintura, pero sólo consiguió ser arrastrado hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! c:


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** ¡Este cap está sin betear! Así que si ves algún error o dedazo, por favor no dudes en avisarme :D

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

—Creo que jamás te vi sonreír tanto —comentó Joseph. No era ni una crítica ni una burla, era simplemente una descripción objetiva.

Haciendo que un par de miradas igual de azules se encontraran, Lisa Lisa levantó la vista cuando terminó de anudar la corbata de su hijo. Ahora sólo quedaba acomodarla hasta que quedara impecable.

—Mi único hijo se casa en las próximas horas. ¿Cómo no voy a estar sonriendo?

Ella recibió un «Mmmh» de entendimiento a modo de respuesta. Zanjada la cuestión, Lisa Lisa siguió con su labor. De no ser porque nadie le tenía ni la más mínima fe, Joseph se hubiera vestido él solito. Pero luego de recibir la negativa no sólo de Caesar, sino también de su madre, su tío y su abuela, quienes querían que todo fuera perfecto el día de la ceremonia, desistió.

—Estás pensando en papá, ¿no?

Por una milésima de segundo, las manos de su madre se detuvieron. Sin borrar la sonrisa, Lisa Lisa asintió.

—Todavía me pregunto de dónde salió esa capacidad de observación tuya. De mí no la has heredado.

—No lo sé. Pero no hace falta ser un gran observador para darse cuenta. Siempre sonríes de la misma manera cuando alguien lo menciona o cuando pasas al lado de alguna de sus fotos.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, ma.

Con un gesto cariñoso, Lisa Lisa terminó de acomodar la corbata. Joseph tuvo que admitir que él nunca la hubiera podido anudar de manera tan impecable.

—Es que siempre pensé que te pondrías triste —dijo.

—Claro que también me entristezco al pensar en George. Pero a la vez tengo un millón de recuerdos felices. Incluso si el tiempo que pasamos los tres fue poco. Y ahora —Elevó las manos hasta el rostro de Joseph y le acarició las mejillas— tú vas a crear tus propios recuerdos con Caesar. Así que hoy no podemos dejar que la tristeza le gane a la alegría, ¿no?

Por primera vez en un largo rato, Joseph sonrió también. Él y su madre no tenían la relación más cercana del mundo, pero aun así ambos habían sabido quererse e incluso adorarse. Joseph se inclinó apenas hacia adelante y le besó el moflete.

—Todavía no te he contado cómo es que le propuse matrimonio a Caesar, ¿no?

—No, y me muero por saberlo —dejó escapar una risita—. Porque siempre pensé que sería Caesar quien daría el primer paso.

—Es que no fue una proposición exactamente romántica y con toda la parafernalia —Joseph se rascó la nuca—. Simplemente estábamos viendo televisión y, mientras mirábamos una película bien cursi, le comenté que después de conocernos tanto tiempo, ya deberíamos casarnos.

—Sí, suena a algo que harías tú, Jojo. ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Caesar?

—Luego de escupirme encima el vino que estaba bebiendo —Levantó la vista, haciendo memoria—, se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta unos segundos. Entonces se enojó un poco. «¿Pero qué clase de estúpida proposición es esa, Jojo?» —dijo imitando a Caesar—, ya sabes, porque es un fanático del protocolo y del cliché. Pero al rato se le pasó y me dijo que sí, que deberíamos casarnos.

Lisa Lisa rió.

—Ese es un maravilloso primer recuerdo, Jojo.

—Qué bueno que estés de acuerdo conmigo —La abrazó por los hombros para conducirla fuera de la habitación—. Porque Caesar opina todo lo contrario.

 **Perspectiva**

—Creo que voy a explotar.

—¿Con todo lo que comiste? No me cabe ni la menor duda. Por un momento pensé que no dejarías nada para los invitados.

Joseph rió con suavidad al mismo tiempo que se echaba sobre la cama. Suspiró aliviado cuando se quitó los zapatos y se aflojó el cinturón. Mientras, Caesar se desvestía ante el espejo con prolijidad para no arrugar la ropa.

—No me siento para nada diferente —dijo su flamante esposo luego de unos segundos—. ¿Deberíamos sentirnos diferentes?

—No lo sé, Jojo.

—Es decir —continuó—, no es como si algo hubiera cambiado, ¿no? Tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida. Hace ya varios años que vivimos juntos —Meditó unos instantes—. ¿Acaso tengo una mirada muy fría sobre el matrimonio?

—No, creo que simplemente es distinta —Por fin se volteó y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama—. Es decir, quizá yo tengo una visión más romantizada sobre él y sobre la vida en general. Pero desde tu punto de vista creo que tienes razón: simplemente ahora tenemos acceso a un par de derechos y obligaciones más. Aunque —sonrió petulante— no voy a negarte la idea de que no puedo esperar a presentarte como mi esposo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sólo soy un símbolo de estatus para sí! ¡Y aun así te negaste a tomar mi apellido! —bromeó y lo golpeó con un almohadón—. Oh, cuán usado me siento…

—No me hagas arrepentirme de haberme casado, Joestar —amenazó entre risas mientras se defendía del ataque lleno de plumas.

Caesar pudo finalmente quitarle su arma y se echó sobre Joseph, apresándolo bajo su propio peso y contraatacando con una lluvia de besos en su rostro.

—Ay, Caesarino, vas a querer moverte si no quieres ver una reproducción abstracta del servicio de cáterin sobre el colchón.

Caesar así hizo y se echó a su lado dejando caer su peso, haciendo que su cuerpo y el de Joseph subieran y bajaran sobre el colchón. El italiano jugueteó con los cabellos de su pareja y le besó la frente.

—Tengo que serte sincero, Jojo —El susodicho levantó la cejas ante el tono repentinamente serio del otro—. No tomé tu apellido justamente porque no quería que la gente pensara que me casaba contigo por conveniencia. Es decir, de verdad _eres_ el heredero de una de las más grandes empresas de bienes raíces…

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás? —preguntó con genuina sorpresa y levantando una ceja.

Caesar meditó su respuesta antes de contestar.

—Supongo que es a mí quien me da un poco de… ¿culpa?

—Caesarino, estás siendo ridículo. Eres el que más duro trabaja de los dos. Siempre lo has hecho y dudo mucho que eso cambie. Además, quiero creer que te casaste conmigo porque soy, primeramente y ante todo, tu pareja y tu amigo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —dijo ligeramente ofendido.

—Pues entonces deshazte de la culpa y disfruta la vida, ¿sí?

Se arrimó a Caesar para abrazarlo. Hubo un intercambio de besos y de caricias de ambas partes. Joseph suspiró hondo.

—¿Puedo sincerarme contigo también? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Siempre.

—¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir?

—Difícilmente podría olvidar ese puñetazo que me acomodó las ideas —dijo divertido.

—No sabes lo mal que me siento por eso. Lo siento tanto, Caesarino. Nunca debí haberte golpeado. Perdóname.

Esta vez le tocó a Caesar sorprenderse. Sólo una vez lo había visto tan arrepentido en su vida: cuando había roto un portarretratos con una foto de su abuelo Jonathan mientras ambos jugaban por los pasillos de la mansión Joestar.

—Está bien, Jo, yo también me hubiera golpeado a mí mismo.

—No, no está _nada_ bien, Caes. Nunca debería haberte puesto ni un dedo encima. Prometo nunca más volver a hacerlo.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Caesar; éste lo rodeó para abrazarlo y besarlo sobre la coronilla. No pudo evitar sonreír: Joseph jamás lo admitiría debido a su naturaleza impulsiva y orgullosa, mas en estos últimos años había madurado muchísimo. Seguía siendo el mismo tipo de siempre del cual se había enamorado, el auténtico y espontáneo, pero mucho más inteligente y sabio.

—Ahí tienes una nueva perspectiva sobre el matrimonio, ¿sabes? —Joseph levantó la vista y lo miró lleno de curiosidad; lo que fugazmente le recordó a cuando eran niños y a cuando era todavía Caesar el más alto de los dos—. Puedes tomarlo como una promesa de ambas partes para ser mejor persona con la ayuda del otro. Y para ayudarse en momentos de necesidad también. Y todo lo que dijo la persona que nos declaró marido y marido.

—Ah, he aquí al Caesarino cursi del que me enamoré.

Se besaron entre risitas tontas. Fue la ilustración casi perfecta de su enamoramiento, una relación donde el amor, la amistad, la lealtad, el respeto y el sentido del humor abundaban copiosamente.

—Así que… ¿Deberíamos llevar a cabo la consumación de nuestro matrimonio? —Joseph preguntó con un tono exageradamente anticuado.

—Ganas no me faltan. Pero la verdad es que, si tengo que volver a ver el cáterin de nuevo, preferiría que fuera sólo en fotos y no sobre las sábanas.

—Oh, gracias —suspiró aliviado—, porque de verdad mi estómago no podría soportarlo. Ahora solamente quiero dormir hasta haber hecho la digestión. Y creo que eso le llevará unos cuantos días a mis pobres órganos.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
